


A story about you

by CrazyB00kGirl



Category: Homestuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-12
Updated: 2014-04-12
Packaged: 2018-01-19 03:38:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1454023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyB00kGirl/pseuds/CrazyB00kGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A story about you, the reader, and the end of a webcomic called Homestuck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A story about you

**Author's Note:**

> In honor of 4/13 tomorrow(at least it's tomorrow where I am) and the potential end of the current gigapause, I though I should write something. Here it is.

You sit where you have always sat. At a desk, on a couch or a chair, on your bed. You stare at your computer screen anxiously as it powers up. Some friends sit beside you. An odd assortment, it would seem to anyone who didn’t know better. You know better. They reassure you that everything will be fine.

The computer has finished turning on.

You log in and open up a window.

You’re not ready for this.

You stand up, giving some excuse about how you need a snack, a drink, to go to the bathroom. You return minutes later. Your friends are still there, patiently waiting for you. They always wait for you.

One of them, a boy in blue, speaks, “It’ll be okay, don’t worry.”

A girl in a pink scarf adds, “Yeah, we’re not going to leave you. We’ll always be here.”

You type in a web address- one impossibly familiar to you. Sure, you have it bookmarked, but it feels better to type it out, one final time. It feels right.

The page loads slowly. Thousands of other people are on the server right now. You shudder slightly. 

For a moment, you stare at the screen, reading and re-reading the page that started it all.

“A young man stands in his bedroom.”

You look over at one of your friends, the boy in blue. He smiles faintly, perhaps for your sake, or perhaps in nostalgia of the person he used to be. 

You look, in turn, at each of your friends. They smile or nod encouragingly.

“Well? Are you going to fucking get on with it or not?” One of your angrier friends grumbles, but his tone is soft, like he knows you’re not quite ready for it all to end just yet.

Eventually, you press a button. Load game. Again, the server is slow. Again, you feel a rising sense of anxiousness. You want to get up, to leave and save this for later, but you can’t. You’ve been waiting too long.

Next page.

Reading takes you a while. At one point, you glance out the window, surprised to see that the sun’s gone down. You should probably stop for dinner. You don’t.

When you finally finish reading, the sun is coming up for a new day. There were tears, yes. Laughter too. In the end, it wasn’t as bad as you were worried it would be. Most of your tears were for the end of a journey that would forever be a part of your life. 

True to their promise, your friends stayed with you the whole time. You were afraid to read the last page because you thought they might leave you, but they are too much a part of you now to disappear. You should have had more faith in them.

They hug you, one by one, and you cry. They cry too, but tears of joy. For they have not ended a journey, simply begun a new one with you as their guide. 

You sit where you have always sat. At a desk, on a couch or a chair, on your bed. Your back aches from the long hours of reading, you’re hungry and tired. You stare at your computer screen, and slowly power it down.


End file.
